The Prettiest Thing In The Room
by SpencerGilly
Summary: Wally and Kuki have always been best friends, and great operatives, and when they stop, and take a minute to look at the beauty of the sky, will they realize they are something more? FLUFF warning! wally/kuki-3x4


Disclaimer: I do not own Codename Kids Next Door, and doubt I ever will.

* * *

**This is a very short one-shot for kuki and wally, lots of fluff, they are 15 years old and undercover operatives of the teens next door. i hope you like it:)

* * *

**

Kuki's long black hair flowed free, shining in the sunlight, slightly touching the floor of the ground she was sitting on. Chocolate brown eyes focused on the sky with wonder, a big smile stretched across her face. She lifted a pale; milk and honey skinned hand, and began to idly twirl her hair. "Isn't it beautiful Wally?" the fifteen year old girl said slowly, looking at the loudmouthed, handsome Australian boy next to her.

His blond hair glinted in the sunlight, and his molten gold eyes darted over. "Eh, it's alright I guess numbah 3." She smiled slowly. He was one of the only people who called her numbah 3 all the time. Since she became to old to be a Kids Next Door operative, her and the entire sector V were inducted into the Teens Next Door, similar to Maurice, going on undercover spy missions to the Teen's headquarters. And she was still numbah 3. He was still numbah 4. He barely ever called her Kuki, but that was him, and that was just how she liked him.

She folded her long, slender arms behind her head, gathering her hair behind her, and leaning back, so that she was flat on the ground, staring up at the sky. Wally's eyes occasionally darted over, stealing glances at the beautiful girl.

"I know you think it'd beautiful, Wally." He furiously blushed, and began to ramble quickly.

"What? Who? I don't think no one's beautiful!" He was flustered and still blushing, and she giggled lightly, the sound of tinkling bells, using that signature girlish laugh.

"I meant the sky Wally." He blushed even redder, waving a hand, like he didn't care, and he already knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Yeah, like I said before, I guess it's alright." He paused, and looked at her, and if it was possible, his face got even redder, now resembling a cherry tomato. "But it isn't the prettiest thing here." Now it was her turn to blush, as she looked into his eyes, and smiled more, running a hand through that beautiful silky hair he had always secretly loved so much. Yes, the ever so tough Wallabee Beatles had a HUGE crush on his best friend Kuki Sanban ever since they had been operatives of the Kids Next Store, at about 6 years old.

She smirked slightly. "So, then, what is the prettiest thing here?" He quickly looked at the ground, fiddling with a strand of grass. He quickly cleared his throat.

"Well… uhmmm… I think… and I have for a while, that whenever you are in a room… well you are the prettiest thing. Always. Not that you are a thing… you are a human girl! And… uhhh…" Kuki was laughing lightly to herself, watching him stumble over his words, until she finally decided the poor boy had gone through enough torture. She leaned in very close to her lifelong, childhood crush, getting very close to his face, and watched him turn 3 more shades of red as she whispered to him.

"That was very sweet of you Wally." She said giggling. There she was, 3 inches from his face. All he had to do was lean in. One inch… two inches…and finally, Kuki grew impatient, closing the rest of the distance. His eyes flew wide open as he kissed her back, a slow, sweet, soft kiss. After about 10 seconds, he pulled away, looking at her wide eyed, and eventually smiling, putting an arm around her and hugging her, pulling her close.

"That's all you have to do Wally. Next time… don't talk so much." He smirked slowly.

"Next time, Kuki?" She slapped him lightly on the arm.

"Yes next time. You don't just get one kiss and run away." She said slightly teasing. "And Kuki, I thought I was numbah 3?" He looked into her stunning eyes, which shone with delight.

"Not today Kuki." He said lightly pecking her lips and holding her closer, looking at the sky again. And this time, it looked a bit prettier.

* * *

**AAaawwwww who doesn't love Wally's soft side? please review! the reviews are my life source! :)**

**xoxoxox**

**DarkMiko  
**


End file.
